utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC
MUSIC ( MUSIC, Uta no☆Purinsu-sama♪MUSIC) is the sixth game in the series and the first purely-rhythm game among them, with MUSIC 2 being the successor in this particular line of the game. Product Information Title 　 MUSIC Tagline 　A rhythm action game that carves the excitement of love into your heart Platform 　PlayStation®Portable Publisher 　Broccoli Co., Ltd. Developer 　Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. Release 　November 24, 2011 (Thursday) Price (Including Tax) 　7,140 Yen (Limited First Press MEROMERO Box) 　3,990 Yen (regular edition) CERO Rating 　B (Ages 12 and Up) Original Work 　Kunozuki Kanon/Broccoli Co., Ltd Character Design 　Kurahana Chinatsu Music Producer 　Elements Garden Scenario 　Shizuki Tooka, Clay Seagod恋のドキドキをハートで刻むリズムアクション ｢うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪Music｣2011年11月24日(木)発売予定！ Characters * |3=Ittoki Otoya}} * |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} * |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} * |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} * |3=Jinguji Ren}} * |3=Kurusu Syo}} * |3=Aijima Cecil}} * |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Mikaze Ai}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Camus}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) Cast * |3=Terashima Takuma}} * |3=Suzumura Kenichi}} * |3=Taniyama Kishow}} * |3=Miyano Mamoru}} * |3=Suwabe Junichi}} * |3=Shimono Hiro}} * |3=Toriumi Kousuke}} * |3=Morikubo Showtaro}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Aoi Shouta}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) * |3=Maeno Tomoaki}} (special appearance; bonus CDs only) Music List ♪''' TRUST☆MY DREAM 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) '''♪ 騎士のKissは雪より優しく 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) ♪''' サザンクロス恋唄 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) '''♪ BELIEVE☆MY VOICE 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) ♪''' 悪魔のKissは炎より激しく 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) '''♪ オレサマ愛歌 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) ♪''' DESTINY SONG 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) '''♪ 虹色☆OVER DRIVE！ 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) ♪''' BLUE×PRISM HEART 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) '''♪ アンドロメダでクチヅケを 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) ♪''' 星屑☆Shall we dance？ 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) '''♪ RED HOT×LOVE MINDS 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) ♪''' コズミックRUNNER 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) '''♪ 情熱のデジャヴキス 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) ♪''' 永遠のトライスター 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) '''♪ 無限のトリニティ 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) ♪''' AMAZING LOVE 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) '''♪ 熱情SERENADE 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) ★''' マジLOVE1000% 　　Sung by: (w/o |3=Aijima Cecil}}) '''★ 未来地図 　　Sung by: (w/o |3=Aijima Cecil}}) ★''' Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) ★ ROULETTE 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) '''★ DOUBLE WISH 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) ★''' GO!×2ジェットコースター 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) '''★ BRAND NEW MELODY 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) ★''' Knocking on the mind 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) '''★ オリオンでSHOUT OUT 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) ★''' 七色のコンパス 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) '''★ 世界の果てまでBelieve Heart 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) ★''' 男気全開Go!Fight!! 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) '''★ Eternity Love 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) ★ - new songs Screenshot Gallery For all images, see here: Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC/Gallery. Miraichizu.png|''Music Select: Mirai Chizu'' Music-syo-ep1-5.png|''Reward Scene: Kurusu Syo'' Music-cecil-ep1.png|''Reward Scene: Aijima Cecil'' Sources Category:Games